Anda Bertanya Akatsuki Menjawab
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: UPDATE!CHAP 3 TOBI MENJAWAB. Disini tempatnya anda bisa bertanya TENTANG APAPUN kepada AKATSUKI! first humorfic dari Audrey. RnR sangat... dibutuhkan!
1. Just Prolog

**Disclaimer: Masashi Ajinomoto *plak* iya..iya.. Masashi Kishimoto dah!**

**A/N: author gaje ini sedang mencari peruntungan di bidang humor dikarenakan keinginan author untuk melindungi segenap bangsa Indonesia dan seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia, memajukan kesejahteraan umum, mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa d-*dibekep banyak bacot***

**PRESENTED BY:**

**AUDREY LANCASTER del CANO**

**~ANDA BERTANYA AKATSUKI MENJAWAB~**

**0o0o0o0o**

**JUST PROLOGUE**

Okay… untuk sementara ini cuman prolog dulu.

Pokoknya disini anda bisa bertanya apaaa… saja kepada anggota-anggota organisasi yang (katanya) ditakuti sampai di 5 desa ninja! AKATSUKI!

Itu meliputi desa Bojong Kenyot, Desa Sukamaju, Desa Sukamundur, Desa Kodok Ngorek dan Desa Keong Racun…

Oh.. maaf kesalahan teknis karena kucingnya Pak Kempet nggak sengaja nginjek keyboard waktu author ngetik *canggih banget tuh kucing*

Yang benar itu, desa Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kiri, dan Taki!

Subyek pertanyaan bebas. Mau ala fangirl (contoh: kalo naik angkot biasanya jurusan apa? Siapa tahu bisa bareng) ala sesama kriminil (contoh: udah berapa kali nyopet di Tanah Abang? ) ala sales (contoh: mo beli sandal hasil olahan pupuk kandang nggak? *bisa bayangin?* beli satu gratis satu lho!) atau ala orang autis (contoh: kenapa betmen and supermen cd-nya diluar?)

POKOKNYA BEBAS!

Setiap chapter nanti akan diisi oleh satu anggota Akatsuki dan kalian boleh nanya apapun sama korban kita itu. Anggota yang akan ditanyai akan dipilih dari banyaknya voters a.k.a reviewers yang memilih mereka.

Jadi jika anda ingin mengirim pertanyaan,

Ketik: NAMA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI PILIHAN (SPASI) TITIK DUA (:) (SPASI) PERTANYAAN ANDA

Kalo gitu buat para readers *semoga ada* dan reviewers *semoga mau*

BAGAIMANA TANGGAPANNYA?

KEEP or DELETE?

Ditunggu lewat review yah! *author ngarep*

See you bubay!


	2. Chapter 1 : ITACHI MENJAWAB

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONG TO Mr. MASASHI KISHIMOTO *halah author sok inggris***

**A/N: HUWAAA! Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau fic iseng-iseng ini mendapat sangat banyak respon! Terima kasih buat para reviewers yang udah meripiuw fic ini yang namanya nggak bisa author sebutin satu persatu *bilang ajah dah mulai pikun* ok…. Sekarang author akan umumkan siapa pemenang polling kemarin! Dan dia adalah…..**

**UCHIHA ITACHI! CONGRATS YAH!**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**PRESENTED BY:**

**AUDREY LANCASTER del CANO**

**~ANDA BERTANYA AKATSUKI MENJAWAB~**

**0O0O0O0O**

Pada suatu pagi di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap dan lembab dan sesekali terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kucing Pak Kempet merinding (?)…..

Rupanya suara itu berasal dari sekumpulan makhluk yang sedang mojok disekitar meja kayu lumutan disudut gua bobrok itu *author dilempar kunai ma akatsuki*

? : "Woy! Chi, kalo lagi maen, saringan teh loe itu dimatiin dong! Kan loe jadinya bisa curang mulu ban*sat!"

Sesosok laki-laki berambut perak terlihat sedang frustasi karena sudah mendapat wahyu dari DJ a.k.a Dewa Jashin, kalo sebentar lagi dia bakalan kalah dari seorang Uchiha keriputan *author di amaterasu*

?: "Iya Chi! Kalo gitu caranya, loe terus dong yang bakalan menang!"

Kali ini seorang dengan gender nggak jelas yang ikut protes *author dilempar C4*

?: "Eh.. itu sih derita kalian! Siapa suruh pada nggak punya Don Juan eh, maksudku Doujutsu! Jadi nggak bisa ngintip deh, cacingan deh loe.."

Akhirnya Uchiha keriputan yang jadi bahan perdebatan buka suara juga *emangnya dari tadi ketutup yah?* dan dengan OOC-nya menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah cowok penerus Lia Ngeden dan makhluk bergender nggak jelas yang diketahui masing-masing bernama Hidan Ngeden dan Deidara Similikity.

Rupanya mereka yang notabene adalah anggota AKATSUKI, Organisasi criminal kelas ES KOPYOR yang paling ditakuti ini lagi seneng-senengnya memainkan permainan kartu yang lagi ngtren sekarang.

Apakah itu?

Poker?

Ternyata berdasarkan hasil investigasi tukang kebun Pak Kempet yang bernama El Lalot yang juga sempet berguru pada detektif L Lawliet selama 3 hari (?) permainan kartu itu disebut GPL a.k.a GAPLEK!

Saat perdebatan di atas meja bundar eh, maksudnya meja kayu lumutan sedang berlangsung , terdengarlah suara ketukan di pintu gua a.k.a markas Akatsuki yang ternyata hanya terbuat dari kertas, karena kata bendahara Akatsuki a.k.a Kakuzu Fulmon (fulus and money), pintu kertas merupakan pilihan yang paling baik. Atau bisa dibilang yang paling murah *sumpah akatsuki miskin amat*

"TOK…TOK..TOK"

?: "Woy! Tuh pintu dibukain napa!"

Sang leader Akatsuki yang bernama Pein Bopier (bokep and pierching) dengan seenak jidat berpierchingnya langsung memerintah.

Hidan: "Loe buka gih sono Chi. Ntar leader marah-marah terus kita semua kena 'hujan lokal' lagi."

Itachi: "Kenapa nggak loe ajah? Suruh Deidara ajah noh!"

Deidara: "Kok gue sih?"

Itachi: " 'un' loe kemana?"

Deidara: "Oh iya, gue lupa! Ulang deh. Kok gue sih un?"

Itachi & Hidan: *sweatdrop*

Pein: "Woy! Ngapain masih disana? Hidan bukain tuh pintu!"

Hidan: "Iya deh leader-sama."

Hidan (dalem ati): 'Dasar leader bren*sek!'

Dengan langkah bagaikan orang yang mendengar berita kalo Dewa Jashin menari hula-hula (?) Hidan pun membukakan pintu 'antik' markas mereka dan menemukan seorang cewek gaje yang memakai kaos berwarna putih bergambar Orochimaru lagi goyang dombret.

Hidan: "Sipa nama loe? Dan loe apanya Pak Kempet?"

?: "oh, nama gue Audrey. Gue yang bikin fic ini dan gue sepupu dua kalinya anaknya tetangganya Pak Kempet."

Hidan: *sweatdrop* pantesan gue OOC banget di fic ini.

Audrey: "Yey… suka-suka gue dong. Minggir ah gue mau masuk."

Hidan: "Eh.. jangan seenak jidat loe dong."

Audrey: "Woy! Mana yang namanya Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi: "Ngapain loe nyari-nyari gue?"

Audrey : "Gue cuman mau ngasih penawaran bagus ajah ke loe. Mau nggak?"

Itachi : "Nggak tertarik." Sok cool mode : on

Audrey: Gue bakal ngasih kompensasi berupa duit, krim anti aging limited edition merek 'OLENG' dan satu album foto yang berisi foto-foto limited edition juga dari Uchiha Sasuke. Gimana?"

Itachi: "HAAA! BAIKLAH AKU TERIMA!" *GUBRAK*

Audrey: *sweatdrop* ok… tapi ada syaratnya *devil smirk*

Itachi: "Apapun akan kulakukan…" *background:bunga2sakura yang berjatuhan*

Audrey: "Kau harus…."

Itachi : "Apa?"

Audrey : "Kau harus…"

Itachi : "Iya apa?"

Audrey: "Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kuajukan kepadamu tanpa terkacuali! Khe..khe..khe *hiruma: "dasar plagiat!"

Itachi: "*gulp* okey deh, demi duit, krim, dan my lovely otouto, aku terima tantanganmu!"

Audrey: "OK! Mari kita cari tempat yang nyaman buat ngobrol."

Itachi (delem ati): 'kok perasaan gue jadi nggak enak yah?'

**0o0o0o0o**

**SKIP TIME**

Saking tidak adanya tempat yang layak dalam markas Akatsuki, maka author dan Itachi memutuskan untuk memilih TPU Konoha sebagai tempat ngobrol atas saran dari Michael, kucingnya Pak Kempet *buset majikan ma kucing kerenan nama kucingnya*

Meski awalnya Itachi sedikit takut, tapi untungnya wajah horror author yang melebihi ke-horror-an seluruh hantu-hantu di TPU Konoha bisa sangat diandalkan.

Audrey: "Nah.. sekarang hantu-hantu itu udah pergi semuanya. Waktunya untuk pertanyaan!"

Itachi: "Iya,iya silahkan."

Audrey: "EHEM! Pertanyaan pertama ini dari seseorang bernama **kafuyamei Vanessa-hime**, pertanyaannya, adakah orang yang pernah kamu sukai? Jawab jujur."

Itachi: "Pernah ada *blush*"

Audrey: "Siapa namanya?"

Itachi: "Hana *blush*."

Audrey: "Hana? Inuzuka?"

Itachi: "I-Iya… ah! Ganti pertanyaan saja lah!"

Audrey: "He..he aku nggak nyangka Uchiha Itachi bisa blushing lho! Wokeh, selanjutnya ada pertanyaan dari seseorang bernama **Akai Himuro **, pertanyaanya, kenapa kamu keriputan?"

Itachi: "WTF, Nih.. orang nanya atau mo ngajak ribut nih? *ngaktifin mangekyou*

Audrey: "Jangan banyak protes! Jawab atau perjanjian kita batal!"

Itachi: "I-iya deh. Sebenarnya keriput ini akibat kutukan dari seorang kakek sihir yang berinisial MK."

Audrey: "MK? Malin Kundang?"

Itachi: "Bukan. Tapi Masak sih Kiss shy molto."

Audrey: "Hmm.. nama yang aneh. Pasti orangnya gaje kan?"

Itachi: "Super gaje banget!" *author dan itachi dibantai masashi kishimoto*

Audrey: "Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya masih dari orang yang sama, pertanyaanya, berapakah jumlah bulu ketek anda?"

Itachi: "Sory..sory jek yah, gue yang Uchiha elit gini nggak mungkin lah punya bulu ketek! Paling juga cuma bulu idung…."

Audrey: " Aku nggak percaya, sini coba kuperiksa?"

Itachi: "Dasar author pevert!"

Audrey: "He..he..Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **dheeSafa **, pertanyaanya, kamu punya diary nggak? Kalau iya sampulnya gambar apa?"

Itachi: "Diary? Catatan utang yah?"

Audrey: *sweatdrop* "Kebanyakan gaul ama Kakuzu sih loe. Diary itu buku harian dodol!"

Itachi: "Oh, kalo itu gue pernah punya waktu masih di Konoha."

Audrey: "Terus sampulnya gambar apa?"

Itachi: "Gambarnya my lovely otouto ku waktu kepalanya botak and lagi niruin gaya sepupu jauhnya Kidomaru alias Sapidermen yaitu nemplok di langit-langit rumah. *bisa bayangin nggak?*"

Audrey: "Maksudmu Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke botak?"

Itachi: "Iya, waktu itu dia sering main sama si James, anjingnya Pak Kempet *perasaan pak kempet eksis banget yah?* terus kutunya Si James nular deh ke Sasu-chan, dengan terpaksa emak mesti motong rambutnya Sasu-chan biar kutunya gampang dibasmi."

Audrey: "Terus reaksi Sasuke gimana tuh?"

Itachi: "Dia seneng-seneng ajah karena bisa mirip kaya idolanya yang namanya Si Upin. Dia juga maksa gue buat potong rambut supaya kita jadi mirip Upin & Ipin."

Audrey(dalem ati): *sweatdrop* 'Apa jadinya kalo fangirl Sasuke tahu kalo dulu si Sasukenya juga autis gitu?'

Audrey: "Hm, sory, sekarang kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sekarang ada seseorang bernama **Shena BlitzRyuuseiran **, dia punya beberapa pertanyaan nih, pertama, seneng nggak kamu punya ayah kaya' Fugaku? Kenapa kamu dan Sasuke nggak mirip sama dia?"

Itachi: "Gue ama Sasuke sebenernya nggak suka punya bokap kaya' dia, soalnya dia memalukan."

Audrey: "Memalukan apanya?"

Itachi: "Ya iyalah memalukan, bokap gue tuh luarnya doing kelihatan sangar tapi aslinya dia anggota 'PAS2TIK'"

Audrey: "Apaan tuh? Nama satuan kepolisian yang baru?"

Itachi: "PAS2TIK itu singkatan dari Persatuan Suami-Suami Takut Istri Konoha!"

Audrey: *sweatdrop* "Terus bokap loe jadi ketuanya-gitu?"

Itachi: "Maunya sih gitu, tapi kenyataannya nggak. Bokap gue jadi wakil ketua."

Audrey: "Lha.. ketuanya siapa dong?"

Itachi: "Namikaze Minato…"

Audrey: "Kaum bapak-bapak di Konoha rada-rada nggak beres juga yah?"

Itachi: "Ya begitulah."

Audrey: "Terus kenapa loe nggak ada mirip-mirip nya sama bokap loe?"

Itachi: "Dia juga kena kutuk kali sama kakek sihir Masak sih Kiss shy molto."

Audrey: "Kakek sihir itu nggak cuma gaje tapi kurang kerjaan juga yah?"

Iitachi: "Emang kurang kerjaan banget!"

Audrey: "Ok, masih dari orang yang sama. Pertanyaanya, apa benar dulu kamu pernah bunuh pacar kamu sendiri?"

Itachi: "Eh, pacar? Ini pasti karena kakek-kakek sesat itu yang salah kasih informasi! Dia itu bukan pacar gue, gue cuman agak lama waktu mau ngebunuh cewek itu karena dia nyuruh gue ngelunasin semua utang-utang bokap gue waktu dia makan di warung cewek itu sama seluruh anggota 'PAS2TIK'. Ya, jelas lah gue musti meriksa seluruh kantong gue sampai ke celah-celah terdalamnya sebelum dapat uang buat bayarin utang-utang itu!"

Audrey: "Tapi kalo loe mau ngebunuh dia juga akhirnya, kenapa masih pake acara ngelunasin utang segala?"

Itachi: "Gue kan anak baik yang berbakti pada bangsa dan negara."

Audrey: "Kalo loe anak baik, berarti loe Tobi eh, maksudnya loe nggak bakal ngebunuh orang dodol!"

Itachi: "Oh, gitu yah. Menurut Dewa Jashin membunuh itu adalah rukun Jashin yang ke 3 lho.." *watados*

Audrey: "Ah, udah deh pertanyaan selanjutnya ajah. Lama-lama loe kok jadi ketularan autisnya Tobi sih. Yaudah deh, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **Akayuki Kaguya-chan **, pertanyaannya, enak nggak sih setim sama Kisame?"

Itachi: "Ya nggak lah!"

Audrey: "Emang kenapa?"

Itachi: "Dia tuh membawa sial! Kemaren gue hampir dapat nomer telponnya Katy Perry, tapi gara-gara ngelihat dia Si Katy Perry nya lari deh. Terus kemarin waktu mau nonton 'Suster Sabunan' di bioskop, gue dilarang masuk. Kata petugasnya, dilarang membawa masuk binatang peliharaan ke dalam gedung bioskop. Belum lagi waktu kemarin kita nyari Jinchuriki di desa Takigakure ada yang ngejar-ngejar kita karena Kisame dikira spesiesmen langka yang harganya trilyunan. Pokoknya sial terus deh!"

Audrey : "Ok,ok,ok pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **Arisa Horigoshi, **pertanyaannya, kamu punya akun FACEBOOK atau TWITTER nggak?"

Itachi: "Ya punya dong! Gini-gini aku juga ninja g4h0lz lho walau cuman tinggal di gua bobrok. Yang mau add di FB silahkan cari 'Itachi The D4rk Ang3l' terus follow Twitter gue di 'Prince_of_Sharingan'."

Audrey: "Namanya alay-alay. Yasudah, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **yuuki-sama. **Pertanyaanya, enak nggak ikut Akatsuki?"

Itachi: "Enak nggak enak deh. Kalau enaknya bisa jadi beken sampai ke 5 negara ninja, punya banyak fangirls, image selalu cool dan ditakuti. Kalau nggak enaknya, yah kehidupan asli dimarkas. Dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk gaje *deathglare by all akatsuki minus itachi*, dikasih misi yang kadang nggak masuk akal, mesti bayar ung kas tiap bulan dengan harga seakan gue tinggal dihotel bintang lima, padahal aslinya cuman di gua bobrok! Kakuzu Fulmon itu pasti korupsi! Dasar rentenir bercadar!"

Audrey: "Udah pak jangan marah-marah mulu. Orang sabar disayang Jashin!"

Itachi: "Emang gue Hidan Ngeden itu!"

Audrey: "Yo, lanjut. Pertanyaan berikutnya dari seseorang bernama **Lyc ,** pertanyaannya, certain dong suka dukanya kamu waktu ngurus Sasuke kecil ?

Itachi: "Juju raja yah, ngurus Sasuke itu banyakan duka daripada sukanya. Itu semua disebabkan turunnya harga pasar saham dunia!"

Audrey: "Emang ape hubungannye?"

Itachi: "Nggak ada sih, biar kedengeran intelek ajah."

Audrey: "Somplak loe! Buruan deh certain!"

Itachi: "Jadi, sebenarnya waktu Sasuke masih kecil dia itu imut, baik, kadang-kadang suka usil sama gue, mungkin karena gue ganteng kali yah?. Tapi dia jadi berubah karena pada suatu malam emak-bapaknya dibunuh sama seorang kapten ANBU yang super tampan. Kerena nggak terima, Sasuke pengen balas dendam deh sama Kapten ANBU yang tampan itu. Ck..ck.. Pembunuh itu jahat banget yah Drey?"

Audrey: *super sweatdrop* "Kan yang kapten ANBU ngebunuh emak-bapaknya Sasuke itu elu dodol! Dan emak-bapaknya Sasuke berarti emak-bapak loe juga! Ya ampun Itachi…. Demi Dewa Jashin, loe itu kayanya mesti masuk rehabilitasi deh!"

Itachi: "Oh, gitu yah. Gue udah lupa ama ceritanya NARUTO sih…"

Audrey: "Udah deh cepet ajah kelarin nih wawancara! Siapa juga sih author geblek yang bikin fanfic gaje ini?"

Itachi: "Pan, authornya elu sendiri Drey."

Audrey: *blush* "Iya, yah? Yaudah deh pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari seseorang bernama **the portal transmission **, pertanyaannya, loe lihat harga diri gue nggak? Soalnya tadi jatuh. Kalo berhasil nemu gue kasih bonus deh."

Itachi: "Males ah, harga diri gue ajah tadi jatoh terus keinjek-injek kebo, terus nyemplung ke septictank, gue nggak masalah tuh. Jadi sekarang harga diri gue juga ilang."

Audrey: "Pantesan kemarin gue lihat lho jemur kolor gambar Jiraiya lagi kayang di atas patung Hokage. Ternyata udah nggak punya harga diri toh."

Itachi: "Yupzzz…. Gitchu dech."

Audrey: "Pertanyaan selanjutnya deh. Kali ini dari seseorang bernama **Marigold Eye's **, pertanyaannya, rumah kamu dimana sih? Aku mau nikah sama kamyuu…"

Itachi: " Inilah akibatnya kalo tampang nggak beda jauh sama Kim Bum, fangirl bertebaran dimana-mana. Seminggu yang lalu gue baru putus ama Emma Watson, 2 hari setelahnya giliran Selena Gomez yang gue putusin, dan terakhir baru ajah kemaren Demi Lovato juga gue putusin. Walaupun tinggal di gua bobrok nan lumutan itu, gue juga masih punya rumah cadangan kali.."

Audrey: " Dimana? Mansion Uchiha? Itu cuman ada di fanfic AU kali.."

Itachi: "Bukan kok, rumah aku itu lokasinya dekat Brother Land."

Audrey: "Wuih.. Amerika yah? Atau deket-deketnya Green Land?"

Itachi: "Bukan sih, tapi tetep luar negeri. Tepatnya di Indonesia, tapi orang sana biasa nyebut Brother Land itu Tanah Abang."

Audrey: *jawsdrop* "Loe bukan cuman jadi agak autis tapi juga katrok yah Chi. Pertanyaan selanjutnya deh. Yang satu ini dari seseorang bernama **Tobi Uchiha Lein-chan **, pertanyaannya, krim anti keriputmu harganya berapa sih? And beli dimana?"

Itachi: "Hm.. aku pernah coba beberapa jenis krim sih, ada 'TE PUK' 'POTS' 'VASBUNGA' 'SARI BAYU' dan 'MUSTIKA BATU' kisaran harganya sekitar 25000 sampai 60000. aku biasanya beli di toko 'KABUMARU BEAUTY MARKET',tapi sekarang aku mau coba yang merek 'OLENG' soalnya kata Deidara krim itu mujarab banget, campuran bunga langka dari Indonesia _Raflessia Arnoldii_ sama bubuk halus cacing tumbuk dari perusahaan Kempet's Lovely Worm, yang katanya bisa menghilangkan kerutan hanya dalam sekejap mata Pak Kempet."

Audrey (dalem ati): 'Dia nggak tahu ajah, sekejap mata Pak Kempet berarti setahun di dunia nyata *emang Pak Kempet bisa Tsukiyomi?"

Audrey: "Yaudah deh, ini pertanyaan terakhir khusus dari Author, pertanyaannya, sebutkan sepenggal kalimat dari seseorang yang paling menginspirasi kamu?"

Itachi: "Apa yah… Oh iya, ini saja. 'Stay up and talk all night, don't stay up and talk all night if there is nothing important. You only be able to stay up and talk all night….. if there is necessary."*

Audrey: "Wow, kayanya kalimatnya menarik. Kalo boleh tahu dari siapa yah?"

Itachi: " Haji Rhoma Irama."

Audrey: *massive jawsdrop plus sweatdrop* "Ya-yaudah deh. Pertanyaannya udah selesai semua, nih janjiku ."*nyodorin kantung pelastik berisi duit, krim OLENG dan album poto Sasuke-pet*

Itachi: "Oww.. akhirnya! Thanks yah hun. Tapi isinya nggak dikurangin kan?"

Audrey: "Ya nggaklah! Emang gue Kakuzu apa!"

Itachi: "Yaudah deh cin.. bubay…."

Dan akhirnya Itachipun ber-sonido *Ini NARUTO apa BLEACH sebenernya?* meninggalkan author di TPU KONOHA. Author pun bersiap-siap ingin ber-sonido juga, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok bonsai merah berjalan menghadangnya…..

?: "chapter depan giliran gue yah thor?"

Audrey: "Hm.. lihat ajah deh nanti. Sekarang cepat minggir gue nanti ketinggalan sinetron favorit gue 'SENDAL YANG TERTUKAR'! BUBAY!"

Akhirnya authorpun pergi dengan tenang ke alamnya *plak* maksudnya ke rumahnya….

**0o0o0o0o**

***transelit: Begadang, jangan begadang kalau tiada artinya. Begadang boleh saja…. Kalau ada perlunya.**

**A/n: author sebenarnya sangat tidak PD menulis fic ini, soalnya ini pertama kali author nulis fic humor *ketahuan amatir* jadi mohon maaf kalo humornya garing dan super jayus. Buat para readers *kalo masih ada* tolong berikan tanggapan anda pada chapter ini. Dan saya beritahukan bahwa sekarang polling telah ditutup jadi no question anymore….**

**Akhir kata…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2 : SASORI MENJAWAB

**Disclaimer: NARUTO selamanya tetap milik Mr. Masa shy Kiss shy molto Si Penyihir Gaje *PLAK* he..he ampun om, NARUTO selamanya tetep deh, milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Hallo reader sekalian! Audrey kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 dari seri ABAM a.k.a Anda Bertanya Akatsuki Menjawab! Yasudlah, daripada author membacot terus, silahkan dinikmati…..**

**PRESENTED BY: **

**Audrey Lancaster del Cano**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, Positif terinfeksi virus **_**Fanficanustrus Gajeatis, **_**humor garing kriuk-kriuk + super jayus**

**~ANDA BERTANYA AKATSUKI MENJAWAB~**

**0O0O0O0O**

Suatu hari disebuah pagi yang cerah, ada seorang om-om ganjen tapi (sayangnya) awet muda dan (katanya) kelewat imut, sedang ngaca sambil bersenandung gaje. Mari kita dengar senandungnya…

"huo.. boneka imut namanya Sasoriii… boleh dilirik tak boleh dipegang…"

Senandung yang aslinya berjudul 'Doll From India' yang dinyayikan penyanyi kawakan Celine Dion (?) itu dengan seenak jidat lebar Sakura Haruno, diubah syairnya menjadi super narsiss dan di remix dengan lagu Suwe Ora Jamu… oleh seorang pria yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori yang berarti Sasori Si Bonsai Merah, eh maksudnya Sasori Si Pasir Merah.

"Woy… danna un! Mandinya cepetan un! Yang lainnya pada ngantri nih un!"

Seorang pria *author telah memutuskan gender Deidara* berambut pirang, dengan gaya rambut yang disebut-sebut infotaiment "KUNAI" yang selalu mengupas setajam bambu runcing, telah memplagiat gaya rambut Yamanaka Ino, seorang model iklan sandal bermerek 'KRIWIL', kelihatan sangat bahagia kerena bisa melihat siluet Sasori di pintu kamar mandi yang agak transparan *plak* maksudnya dia kelihatan sangat kesal.

Rupanya pria yang diketahui bernama Deidara Similikity ini sedang kesal karena ada om-om gaje yang ingin coba-coba mendominasi kamar mandi sendirian. Padahal kamar mandi adalah salah satu tempat paling vital di Markas AKATSUKI selain ruang tamu. Itu karena di markas AKATSUKI memang cuman ada dua ruangan, yaitu ruang tamu dan kamar mandi.

"Iya..iya.. sabaran dikit napa! Gue yang ganteng dan super cute ini memang perlu waktu yang lama untuk mandi!"

Akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu hanya bisa pundung dipojokan menanti selesainya Si Bonsai eh, Pasir Merah mandi.

'Huu.. kalau nggak ingat dia senior gue, mungkin dari tadi udah gue KATSU nih pintu kamar mandi!'

Begitulah suara hati Deidara, tapi dia membatalkan pikiran untuk meng-katsu pintu kamar mandi itu. Karena tiba-tiba bayangan kakek-kakek rentenir bercadar memasuki pikirannya, membuatnya reflex langsung memegangi dompet bulukannya. Dasar, Deidara parno…

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah 24 jam berlalu *author lebay* maksudnya 1 jam berlalu, Sasori pun selesai dari ritual mandi kembang 7 rupanya dan mempersilahkan kohainya yang langsung bangkit dari kepundungan, untuk gantian mandi.

"Hey.. danna un, emangnya danna mau kemana sih un? Kok rapi amat un?"

"Gue ada janji bisnis."

"Sama siapa un?"

"Nanti liat ajah deh."

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

Terdengarlah suara pintu markas AKATSUKI yang diketuk. Pintu markas yang tadinya hanya terbuat dari kertas sekarang telah diganti menjadi besi. Darimana kah mereka mendapat uang? Rupanya pintu besi itu hasil dari pierching-pierching bekas nan karatan milik sang Leader yang dilelehkan oleh Goukayou milik Itachi dan dibentuk oleh seniman AKATSUKI, Deidara Similikity. Bendahara korup dan bercadar, Kakuzu Fulmon pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk karena dia anak dugem eh, maksudnya kerena dia senang nggak perlu keluar duit.

"Nah, itu pasti orangnya!"

Sasori pun berlari-lari gaje diiringi background lagu 'Kabhi Gushi Kabhi Gham' menuju kearah pintu markas. Tapi lagu langsung berhenti begitu ia membuka pintu, dan backsound berubah jadi musik seperti saat kemunculan AKATSUKI di Anime 'NARTO' eh, 'NARUTO'.

"Apa yang kau cari gadis kecil?"

Sasori pun langsung memasang Gaplek Face *plak* maksudnya Poker Face nya sambil menatap seorang cewek gaje pake baju kuning bergambar Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato lagi belly dance.

"Jangan sok kul deh! Kau pasti akan menerima tawaranku juga seperti Itachi, khe..khe..khe.." (hiruma: huu nggak kreatif! Jangan khe..khe..khe dong! Guk..guk..guk kek!)

"Huh… aku tidak bisa ditaklukkan semudah Itachi. Apa penawaranmu hah? Boneka? Aku sudah punya lebih dari 1000!"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku tidak akan menawarkan boneka. Yang akan kutawarkan adalah sebuah video…."

"Video? Video apa? Videonya vokalis band 'PETERCANTROPHUS'? Aku sudah punya semua serinya! Lebih hot daripada Icha-Icha Paradise!" Sasori pun langsung mengeluarkan salah satu DVD -piip- Favoritnya yang berjudul, 'Ariel x Tata Dado'.

"Bukan-bukan.. yang kutawarkan adalah…."

"Apa?"

"Adalah…"

"Apa?"

"Adalah…. VIDEO LIPSING KEONG RACUN VERSI BAHASA ITALIA OLEH PINOKKIO DAN PAMAN GEPETTO!"

"APA! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Marimar?" backsound terdengar bunyi petir menggelegar dengan close-up muka cengok Sasori.

"Eh, emangnya telenovela? Sekarang, terima atau tidak?"

"Ak-aku ti-tidak mau, ta-tapi video itu adalah targetku selama ini… jadi.. demi video berharga itu aku…."

"Iya?"

"Aku…"

"Aku ingin jadi artis eh, maksudnya aku terima penawaranmu!"

"Akhirnya. Sekarang seperti Itachi kemarin, sebagai barter dari video itu kau harus bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaan dari orang-orang."

"Itachi bilang kemaren kamu nanya-nanya dia di TPU KONOHA, aku unyil eh, ogah! Cari tempat rada elit kek!"

"Hm.. baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke TPU KONOHA. Masih ada tempat lain yang lebih baik. Ayo!"

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Sasori dan cewek gaje yang diketahui bernama Audrey itupun ber-apparate *kemaren BLEACH sekarang HARRY POTTER* menuju suatu tempat yang misterius….

**SKIP TIME (AGAIN)**

Akhirnya kedua makhluk gaje itupun sampai….

"Hmm.. kita dimana nih cin? Kok baunya nggak sedap gini sich…?"

"Yah, sesuai permintaan kamu. Katanya nggak mau di TPU KONOHA, jadi aku pilih ajah TPS a.k.a Tempat Pembuangan Sampah Konoha." Gadis bernama Audrey itu berkata dengan watadosnya membuat Si Pasir Merah cengok selama beberapa dekade *plak* beberapa detik ajah deh…

"WATDEPAK? TPS? Gue bilang kan yang lebih elit!" Sasori pun berbisik (?) menggunakan TOA curian dari kantor Hokage yang dicuri waktu Godaime lagi asik nonton reality show 'TERBENGEK-BENGEK' yang dibawakan oleh Madara Abadi Chouji.

"Yasudahlah, jangan banyak protes! Sekarang duduk dan kita mulai pertanyaan pertama. Pertama nih, dari seseorang bernama **Ka Hime Shiseiten**, pertanyaannya, Koleksi Barbie mu ada berapa? Boleh aku minta nggak?"

"Barbie? Barbie apaan? Aku nggak tahu yang namanya Barbie. Aku cuman punya Fairytopia, Mariposa, ama Swan Lake. Jadi aku nggak punya Barbie. Jadi nggak usah minta."

*sweatdrop* "Tapi Sas, yang kamu sebutin tadi kan Barbie semua! Masa sih Kishimoto, eh masa sih ahli boneka seperti kamu nggak tahu Barbie?"

"Yah begitulah, yang aku tahu itu kugutsu bukan babi!"

"Barbie Sas, Barbie.. bukan babi."

"Up to you, up to you silahkan kau marah padaku, salah ataupun benar up to you…"

"Kaya' kenal tuh lagu. Tapi ya sudahlah sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **Oh-chan is Nanda **, pertanyaannya, Tolong bikini boneka voodoo anggota Akatsuki dong, biar bisa ngendaliin.."

"Boneka voodoo itu yang kaya dipake buat nyantet yah?" Sasori bertanya dengan wajah 1m03t nya yang membuat Sasori FG di seluruh dunia nosebleed 5 ember.

"Yah, fungsinya emang sama sih, tapi kenapa kalau yang berbau kriminil kamu ngeh?"

"Yah ealah! Aku kan emang kriminal! Kelas es lagi. Pernah nonton NARUTO nggak sih? "

"Ya sudlah, sekarang bisa nggak dibikinin?"

"Yah tergantung bayarannya. Aku patok harganya 5000 ryo *anggap ajah 5000 ryo = Rp.5000*"

"Lha, kok murah banget?"

"Maksudku itu, 5000 ryo per helai benang."

*sweatdrop*"Buset dah…. Pengen jadi penerusnya Kakuzu yah? Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seseorang bernama **Ichaa Hatake Youichi **, pertanyaannya, Kamu pilih Si Ichaa atau Sakura?"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku nggak bisa pilih dua-duanya, karena aku nggak kenal Si Ichaa dan aku benci sama cewek berjidat bandara yang udah ngerendahin harga diri aku!" Sasori pun berpidato soal harga diri selama berjam-jam dengan diiringi background api bekas bakar jagung author dan kawan-kawan…

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Aku lebih pilih Barrack Obama daripada Hillary Clinton!"

Dan Sasori sukses dihadiahi lemparan kaus kaki maut author yang belum dicuci selama seminggu.

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Ya sudahlah karena diancam author, aku mamutuskan untuk memilih….. Ichaa ajah deh. Nanti video ku dibatalin lagi."

"Bagus, bagus. Then, the next question datang dari seseorang bernama **Oichi tyara no sasori **, pertanyaannya, lebih milih nyium Kakuzu atau nyatain cinta ke Pain?"

"WATDEHEL! Pertanyaan apaan tuh! Mending nari belly dance ama Orochimaru deh! Ups… maksudku mending nggak milih dua-duanya deh!"

"Nggak boleh, mesti milih salah satunya."

'Hwaaa.. kalau nyium Kakuzu, sampai Ivan Gunawan jadi kazekage ke 6 juga gue nggak bakalan mau! Tapi kalau nyatain cinta ke leader-sama, gue takut badan gue nggak bakalan utuh lagi… hiyyy !' Suara-suara hati nista Sasori pun bedendang riang mempertimbangkan pilihan yang mempertaruhkan hidup matinya *lebay*

"Baiklah aku menunggu.."

Cewek nista bernama Audrey itu memasang tampang horror di wajahnya yang dari dulu sudah seram, dengan background daun-daun berterbangan…

"Aku memutuskan… memilih menyatakan cinta kepada leader-sama!"

"APA! Kenapa kau memilih itu Alehandro?" Audrey si cewek gaje berkaget-kaget ria ditambah efek close-up yang makin mendramatisir suasana..

"Yey.. mau eksis? Jangan sok telenovela plis! Aku milih itu karena kalo nyium Kakuzu berarti gue musti ngerasain bibir jontor nya Kakuzu dulu, hiyyy nggak mungkin mantan cover boy Sunagakure tahun 1945 kaya aku gini sampai jatuh harga dirinya! Tapi kalau nyatain cinta ke leader-sama, paling langsung dirinnengan terus rest in peace deh… jadi nggak terlalu menderita.."

"Hm hm… sungguh bonsai ehm, maksudku bocah yang malang. Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya ajah, ini dari seseorang bernama **Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu **, pertanyaannya, denger-denger kamu punya pabrik pasir besi yah? Harga 1 kilogram nya berapaan?"

"Hm.. dia kok bisa tahu aku punya usaha sampaingan? Jangan jangan dia fans fanatik aku yang terobsesi padaku dan menjadi stalker ku selama ini. Oh, Audrey apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasori bergaya (sok) frustasi padahal sebenarnya seneng karena ada juga yang ngefans sama dia…

"Udah deh jangan lebay! Cepet jawab!"

"Iya deh. Aku emang punya pabrik pasir besi namanya 'PT. STEEL SAND SICH', harga pasir besinya murah deh cuman 1000 ryo."

"100 ryo? Per kilogram?"

"Per butir."

"Ck..ck.. benar benar ketularan Kakuzu nih. Bytheway kata 'SICH' di nama pabrik kamu artinya apaaan?"

"SICH itu artinya Sasori Imut, Cool and Handsome."

"Sumpah, virus _Orangnusus Narcissist Bangetisis _sudah menyebar sampai AKATSUKI! Next question ajah deh. Yang ini dari seseorang bernama **Tobi Uchiha Lein-chan **, pertanyaannya, pernah punya pacar nggak? Atau paling enggak pernah naksir cewek nggak?"

"Hmm.. cowok paling cute se-Suna ini nggak butuh pacar lah, semua mata cewek yang masih waras pasti akan tertuju pada diriku yang ganteng ini. Kalau untuk naksir, aku pernah naksir beberapa cewek di Suna dan di… Konoha."

"Konoha? Siapa cewek yang sangat sial itu? Kok bisa-bisanya ditaksir om-om ganjen awet muda berwujud boneka kayu nan lapuk?"

"Enak ajah! Dia itu jounin tokobetsu Konoha yang merupakan Dango mania. Cewek imut kaya aku tapi garang, aku suka itu!"

"Dango mania? Mitarashi Anko? Yang mantan murid belly dancenya Orochimaru?"

"Iya… aku udah lama suka sama dia sejak aku memata-matai Orochimaru. Dia imut sih, serasi sama aku…"

"Ck..ck itu mau muji orang apa muji diri sendiri. Lagipula yang aku tahu Mitarashi Anko udah punya pacar lho… dan pacarnya itu….." Audrey dengan pandangan Sinar X nya langsung mengobservasi tubuh Sasori, untuk mencari kelemahannya.

"Pacarnya itu… LEBIH TINGGI daripada kamu!"

"Kenapa bawa-bawa soal tinggi badan? Dia kan yang tinggi bukan badannya tapi rambutnya!"

"Hmm.. itu sudah tinggi bersih *yang ada kan berat bersih* jadi rambut nggak dihitung, sepatu nggak dihitung, tapi tetep ajah dia lebih tinggi daripada kamu dan 100% manusia asli bukan jadi-jadian kaya' kamu! Week :P"

"Ketika mimpiku untuk jadi tinggi, tak pernah terwujud, ya sudahlah…"

"Jangan sok sedih deh. Masih banyak cewek lain di dunia ini! Masih ada Mpok Ati, Mpok Nori, Mpok Laela Sari dan mpok-mpok lainnya. Mending lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sekarang dari seseorang bernama **rere ichan- ciro violet **, pertanyaannya, Kamu nyemir rambut dimana Sas? Terus kasih tau dong kiat-kiat biar bisa awet muda terus."

"Eh, asal tau ajah ya cin, rambut eike ini udah merah cucok dari sananya cyinn… jadi eike nggak ada tuh pake nyemir-nyemir segala, ini asli a.k.a tidak palsu a.k.a real a.k.a original a.k.a bukan bajakan a.k.a natural a.k.a…"

"STOP! CUT,CUT! Mana ekspresinya eh maksudnya, kenapa kamu jadi ngondek begitu! Ayo jadi macho lagi deh!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kiat-kiat biar awet muda itu, yah makan makanan bergizi, olah raga yang teratur, terus baca doa sebelum tidur, bersedekah pada fakir miskin, dan naik haji bagi orang yang mampu."

"Ck,ck,ck bukan hanya ketularan matre nya Kakuzu, kamu juga ketularan autisnya Tobi! Minta ampunlah kepada DJ! Well daripada jadi makin gaje, mari kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kali ini ada seseorang bernama **Ren Shiekaru **, pertanyaannya, proses pembuatan beratus -ratus boneka itu perlu waktu berapa detik? Dan bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia perusahaan, tapi karena aku baik pada para fansku*padahal karena diancam author* maka akan kubeberkan rahasia ini. Untuk proses pembuatan boneka membutuhkan waktu 5 hari, 4 hari 23 jam 59 menitnya aku gunakan untuk puasa di Gunung Fuji."

"Mau ngapain? Cari wangsit?"

"Nggak, disana ada pemandian air panas yang biasa didatangi cewek-cewek seksi lho.."

*gubrak* "Nggak cuma ketularan matrenya Kakuzu dan autisnya Tobi, tapi kamu juga ketularan mesumnya Pain! Terus yang 1 menitnya buat apa?"

"Buat bikin bonekanya lah!"

"Itu kan ratusan boneka, kok cepet amat?"

"Aku kan dapat ilmu dari bukunya Half Blood Prince…."

"Hei Bonsai Merah! Jangan seenaknya mengcrossover kan fandom yah!"

"Bukannya dari tadi kita kesini ber-apparate yah? Itu kan crossover juga dodol!"

"Oh, iya yah.. he..he pertanyaan selanjutnya ajah deh, yang ini dari seseorang bernama **It's Me **, pertanyaannya, Kamu sayang nggak sama Nenek Chiyo?"

"Hiks..hiks.. kau telah mengingatkan ku lagi kepada granny, aku sangat-sangat menyesal telah membunuh granny, aku sebenarnya sangat menyanyangi granny. Akan kubalaskan dendam granny pada petinggi Suna yang telah menggunakan kemampuan granny untuk membantai klan Akasuna!"

*sweatdrop* "Hei bung, kau itu salah cerita! Yang ceritanya begitu kan Uchiha Brother! Dan nggak usah pake nangis, nanti genre fanficnya berubah lagi."

Sasori pun mengusap air matanya dengan saputangan polkadot pink-putih nya diiringi lagu kebangsaan 'SUNAGAKURE RAYA'.

"Hah, sudah cukup bermelankolis rianya, pertanyaan selanjutnya nih dari **sun setsuna **, pertanyaannya, Gaara itu siapa mu sih?"

"Gaara? Yang jinchuriiki Ichibi itu yah? Dia itu saingan aku! Semenjak aku meninggalkan Sunagakure, aku udah tau dia bakal jadi idola baru suatu hari nanti. Dan buktinya, sekarang dia berhasil jadi Kazekage! Huwaa… aku iri padannya."

"Tapi banyak yang nyangka dia itu anakmu lho, banyak yang ngira kamu selingkuhan isteri Yondaime Kazekage. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Ya enggalah, aku masih single tau, begitulah nasib mantan artis Suna, tak pernah sepi dari gossip, mungkin waktu isteri Yondaime Kazekage hamil dia sering nonton aku di tipi *emang ada?* jadinya anaknya mirip aku deh. Untung ajah dia nggak nonton acara 'BUKAN 4 MATA' yang pembawa acaranya sodara sepupu Kisame tuh, kalo dia nonton itu, nggak tahu deh Gaara bakalan jadi apa."

"Hmm.. alasan yang bisa diterima. Tapi kamu tetap bukan single, kamu itu bujang lapuk he..he..he."

"Dasar author nista."

"Baru tahu? Ya udah deh ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir, khusus dari aku sendiri! Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ku ajukan kepada Itachi, sebutkan salah satu potongan kalimat dari orang yang paling menginspirasi mu?"

"Engg… apa yah? Ini ajah deh, '_Don't, don't you reject my love, don't , don't you __hesitate my heart. Just break up your lover, then say 'I LOVE YOU' to me'_*** ** . Nah itu dia motto hidupku sebagai playboy sejati!"

"Ya, cukup menginspirasi. Tapi dari siapa kutipan itu?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie? Chaplin?"

"Bukanlah, itu mah kuno banget. Yang ini Charlie vokalis 'The Twelve Glasses of Tea'."

"Bilang ajah ST12!"

"Mau-mau gue dong! Nah pertanyaannya udah selesai, mana perjanjian kita?"

"Nih."

Audrey pun mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam misterius dari dalam tasnya *sejak kapan dia bawa tas?* dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori.

"Videonya orisinil kan nggak bajakan?"

"Ya iyalah! Pasti asli!"

"Yasudah lah sekarang gue mau pulang nih. Mau NoBar bareng Akatsukitter yang lain. Bubay yah bo', dagh…."

Sasori pun ber-disapparate menuju gua reyot (baca: markas akatsuki) untuk NoBar a.k.a Nonton Bareng. Sementara Audrey pun bersiap-siap melakukan hal yang sama, lagi lagi ada yang mencegatnya….

"Hi Tobi!"

"Jangan panggil gue gitu, pokoknya kalau nyawa loe masih pengen selama, chapter depan adalah giliran gue. Paham?"

Rupanya Tobi yang anak baik nan autis lagi Madara mode : on.

"I-Iya deh Ma-Madara-sama, chap depan giliran anda, sekarang saya pu-pulang dulu. Bubay!"

Audrey pun menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya, 'Jurus Langkah Seribu' yang kecepatannya melebihi teleportasi Madara, dan akhirnya Audrey tiba dengan selamat dirumahnya serta siap melanjutkan chapter depan…

**0o0o0o0o**

**Transelit: Jangan, jangan kau menolak cintaku. Jangan, jangan kau ragukan hatiku. Putuskanlah saja pacarmu lalu bilang 'I LOVE YOU' padaku.**

**A/N PART 2: Akhirnya chap 2 selesai! Bagaimana pendapat reader? Sebaiknya saya pake model narasi seperti ini, atau model dialog drama kaya' kemaren? Dan Audrey minta maaf karena tidak semua pertanyaan bisa dijawab, jadi tolong maafkan saya. Tapi akan saya usahakan pertanyaan di karakter lain terjawab! **

**Ok, akhir kata…**

**STAY**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3 : TOBI MENJAWAB

**Disclaimer: NARUTO adalah milik kita bersamaaaa... *disambit Masashi* Nggak ding, NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei *ORZ***

**A/n: Ketemu lageee... Audrey mau ngapdet nih, abis pertanyaannya numpuk kaya kertas-kertas nggak berguna di kamar Audrey *ketahuan jorok*. Oh iya, sekali lagi author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawab... m(-.-)m**

**PRESENTED BY:**

**AUDREY LANCASTER del CANO**

**~ Anda Bertanya Akatsuki Menjawab ~**

**####**

"TOK...TOK..TOK..."

~Ada sepeda... sepedaku roda duaa...

(readers: awalnya ajah udah ngawur!

Author: baiklah.. mari kita ulangi!)

"TOK...TOK...TOK"

Suara pintu diketok *yaiyalah masa direbus* membahana disekitar markas AKATSUKI. Ketokan yang lebih dahsyat dari ketokan Suparman maupun Hulek itu hampir membuat pintu markas AKATSUKI yang terbuat hanya dari anyaman bambu itu nyaris jebol. Padahal si pengetuk merasa bahwa ketukannya lembut-lembut saja karena sudah dikasih 'MOLOTO'.

"TOK...TOK...TOK"

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar dan membangunkan Nyonya Besar di Markas AKATSUKI yang kita sebut saja Konan.

"Uh... no...no..no ada apa sih? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur siangku!"

Konan pun berbisik (?) tapi pake toa yang dicuri dari mushala deket rumah author. Bagaikan Ibu tiri, jualan kemiri, yang dapat rugi terus bunuh diri, Konan akhirnya menyuruh makhluk yang sulit diidentifikasi jenisnya yang sedang bersotosintesis di pojokan dengan gaya pundung ala Manohara (?) untuk membukakan pintu.

"Zetsu! Bukakan pintu itu!"

"Tapi Konan-san s-a"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Buka atau kamu saya pecat dari AKATASUKI!"

"Tapi saya kan tidak punya-"

"Buka, atau sebelum saya pecat , kamu saya bikin kertas daur ulang dulu?"

"Baiklah kanjeng mami..."

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Zetsu pun berjalan menuju pintu. Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk mencari ayah dan ibunya yang asli lewat acara "Terngesot-Ngesot" yang hostnya Si Manda Abadi Orochi biar nggak di perlakukan kaya' anak tiri melulu. Padahal author sudah menyarankan supaya minta perlindungan ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak Gaje Konoha.

"TOK..TOK...TOK... TOB...TOB... TOBI... MAEN NYOK!"

Zetsu pun membuka pintu dan menemukan cewek gaje yang memakai Topi Sombrero dan T-shirt warna ijo e'ek kuda yang dihiasi foto mesra Kakuzu, orang utan dan sepupu jauhnya orang utan yang bernama, Gayus Tambunan waktu mereka liburan ke Borneo Jungle. Dibawahnya tertulis semboyan trio diatas yaitu : "Love Is Money"

"Om-om, Tobi nya ada nggak om?"

"Sejak kapan gue nikah ma tante elo? Ada. Emang napa?"

"Panggilin dong Om..."

"Ogah."

"Saya sukanya Usro sama Unyil om..."

"Panggil sendiri aja tuh anak autis."

"TOOOBIIIII... MAEENNNN NYOOOKKK..."

"GYAA... AUDREY SENPAII...!"

"Mending gue masuk deh, biarin anak autis reunian. Entar gue ketularan lagi..."

Zetsu pun masuk kembali ke dalam markas dan bersiap bersotosintesis lagi dengan pose ala Ryan d'Nasib...

####

"Waw... Audrey senpai ngapain kesini? Bawa loli rasa pecel lele nggak?"

"Nggak bawa, tapi aku bawa' jus loli rasa tempe bacem. Tobi mau coba nggak?"

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi mau coba jus loli rasa tempe bacem!"

"Nih cobain."

Cewek (sok) misterius bernama Audrey itu menyerah kan segelas cairan gaje berwarna merah kotak-kotak *rok anak TK kali* kepada makhluk yang nggak kalah gaje di depannya. Menurut hasil investigasi infotainment "Cek & Becek" ramuan ini didapatkan Audrey dari dukun sakti Ki Joko Clever adik tetangganya Ki Joko Stupid yang masih tetanggan 12 blok juga dengan Ki Joko Bodo.

"Gimana rasanya Tob?"

"Tobi... pusing 7 keliling, karena Audrey-senpai, Tobi hampir sinting."

"Tobi, jangan nyanyi! Sekarang aku tanya, kamu kenal Uchiha Madara?"

"Siapa itu? Penjual loli yah? Atau arum manis?"

"Tobi kenal Uchiha Sasuke nggak?"

"Kenal, itu ayam peliharaan Tobi yang paling kiyut..."

"Yes! Berhasil!" *bekson: we are the champion*

'Akhirnya ramuan Ki Joko Clever berhasil! Tobi akan lupa sepenuhnya bahwa dia Uchiha Madara! Paling tidak sampai wawancara selesai.'

Suara-suara hati Audrey menyerukan kemenangan Indonesia atas Filipina *plak* maksudnya keberhasilan untuk memperdayai Uchiha Madara a.k.a Tobi! Dengan begitu Audrey nggak perlu ngeluarin duit buat pesen resto bintang lima atao ngasih penawaran kaya korban-korban sebelumnya...

"Ya sudah Tobi, kita jalan-jalan ajah yuk?"

"Kemana senpai?"

"Ayo ikut ajah!"

"Kita naik apa?"

"Aku lagi nggak bisa disapparate, lagi males sonido-sonido an juga. Kita naik BECAK ajah yuk?"

"Yey... Tobi suka naik becak!"

####

**SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya becak yang ditumpangi Audrey dan Tobi sampai juga ketempat tujuan.

"Mbak...mbak bayar becak nya dong!"

"Kapan-kapan ajah ya mas... saya kasih poto ma tanda tangannya JB deh.. yah?"

"Emang JB siapa? Justin Bieber? Emang gue maho!"

"Mas, JB itu 'Jennifer Bachdim' yang sekseh itu tuh..."

"Sekseh yah? Yaudah deh aye mau!"

"Ok. Nih poto ma tanda tangannya. Tapi jangan dibuka disini amplopna, nanti potonya berubah jadi potonya Mpok Laela Saeri lagi breakdance lho..."

"Yaudah nanti aye buka di rumah..."

"Bye!"

"Bye juga mas"

"Dasar mas-mas goblok, padahal itu poto-poto sekseh nya Gayus ma Kakuzu waktu maen-maen air di Sungai Ciliwung!"

"Audrey senpai darimana seh?"

"Dari bayar becak."

"Terus kita ngapain nongkrong depan WeCe Umum?"

"Biar g4h03lz Tobi!"

"Oh, yaudah nanti Tobi mau ngajakin senpai Tobi di AKATSUKI buat nongkrong depan WeCe Umum biar g4h03lz!"

"Monggo... eh Tobi kan anak baik, mau nggak jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan temen-temennya senpai?"

"Tobi mau! Tobi anak baik dan cerdas, Tobi pintar ngitung lho kaya Master Joe Sandal!"

"Yaudah, langsung ajah pertanyaan pertama yah Tobi. Yang ini dari seseorang bernama **Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan****, **pertanyaannya, Tobi anak baek yang kiyuuuut, gimana cara kamu nanganin senpai yang galak dan jahat macam Dei? Kenapa kamu gak kabur ajah?"

"Sebenarnya Dei-senpai nggak galak dan jahat, cuman dia agak sensitif kalau lagi menstruasi.."

Tobi pun menjawab dengan wajah innocent nya, yang hanya Tuhan dan Masashi Kishimoto yang tahu bagaimana rupanya.

*sweatdrop* "Tapi kan, Dei-senpai cowok. Jadi nggak mungkin dong menstruasi!"

"Lho, emang cowok nggak boleh menstruasi yah? Itu berarti nggak adil! Tobi bakal memperjuangkan keadilan bersama Dei-senpai! Tobi mau belajar cara menstruasi sama Dei-senpai!"

"Tobi, memang autis!"

"Senpai juga autis karena mau nanya-nanya Tobi~ la..la..."

Audrey sebenarnya sudah ingin meng-Avada Kedavra Tobi saat itu juga, tapi ini baru pertanyaan pertama! Sabar-sabar...

"Baiklah Tobi anak baik yang kiyutt... pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah dari **Djmaniac **pertanyaannya, kenapa kalo orang kentut bunyinya duluan baru setelah itu ada baunya?"

"Karena orang-orang mengidolakan alarm kebakaran!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena biasanya alarm kebakaran bunyi dulu abis itu baru deh kebakaran.. Tobi pinter kan?"

"Iya pinter, buat ukuran anak autis. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Marigold Eye's **pertanyaannya, gmana caranya masukin ikan paus ke mulut?"

"Pinjem tongkat sihirnya temen Tobi yang namanya Voldy-chan, terus bilang 'Reducto' terus nanti ikan pausnya jadi kecil terus Tobi masukin mulut deh. Tapi nggak bakal Tobi telen kok, Tobi takut dimarahin Kisame-senpai..."

"Voldy-chan siapa?"

"Adalah, temen seperjuangan Tobi dulu. Sepupu jauhnya Orochimaru-senpai."

"Gue berasa kenal... tapi yo wes lah, pertanyaan lanjutan ajah. Yang ini dari seseorang bernama **It's me**, pertanyaannya kasih tips-tips buat jadi anak baik dong!"

"Pertama, takar tepung terigu 300gr, telur 3 butir pisah kuningnya, gula 500gr, terus-"

"Woyy... Tobi! Dia nanya tips buat jadi anak baik, bukan buat bikin kue lebaran!"

"Oh, kalau mau jadi anak baik cuman satu syaratnya. Ikut acara **'Tobi Wanna Be'** di AkatsTV! Yang menang dapat hadiah jalan-jalan berdua sama Tobi keliling-keliling markas AKATSUKI!"

Audrey hanya bisa sweatdrop membayangkan para pemenang yang malang, yang harus masuk markas bobrok, bau apek nan lapuk milik Akatsuki *tendanged by Akatsuki*

"Moga-moga yang menang tabah menghadapi cobaan.."

Audrey memasang mimik minta di gampar dan tak lupa tetes mata untuk efek dramatis...

"Amin senpai... hiks!"

"Hah, lama-lama saya jadi autis juga! Next question ajah, yang ini dari **-ciro violet**, pertanyaannya , umurmu brapa sih Tob ? Apakah kamu termasuk korban 'Masa Kecil Tidak Bahagia' trus saking frustasinya kmu jadi seautis sekarang?"

"Umur Tobi 10 tahun... terakhir kali Tobi bisa ngingat."

"Emang kapan terakhir kali kamu ingat?"

"Nggak tahu, bisa beberapa hari, minggu, bulan, atau tahun yang lalu..."

"Berarti kamu bisa tua banget dong!"

"Yang penting Tobi anak baek! Dan masa kecil Tobi bahagia-bahagia ajah tuh..."

"Well, syukurlah kalau begitu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya nih dari **Akasuna Nee** pertanyaannya, Lebih sayang ama Zetsu-san atau Deidara-senpai?"

"Tobi lebih sayang lolipop! Soalnya Dei-senpai takut kalah imut sama Tobi, sedangkan Zetsu-san lebih suka makan soto, eh maksudnya bersotosin, eh salah berfotosintesis! Lolipop yang selalu menemani Tobi saat suka maupun duka..."

"Ck..ck... teman yang sangat pengertian... kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya yah?"

"Ih, senpai autis mau kenalan sama makanan!"

*sweatdrop* 'Sialan aku terjebak!'

Audrey sudah ingin membuat menu serba Tobi, mulai Tobi Panggang, Tobi Kukus, Tobi Orak-arik sampai Tobi Masak Asam Manis, tapi tetep harus sabar... semua ini demi readers tersayang... (readers: Huu! Cari muka loe!)

"Tak apa Tobi Unyu~ kita lanjutkan saja adik pertama..."

"Tobi nggak mau jadi Pat Kai, Tobi mau jadi kakak pertama, Tobi mau jadi Sun Go Kong!"

"Lanjutkan atau ku buang ke sumur biar dimakan Sadako?"

"I-iya senpai lanjutkan! Tobi dukung EsBeYe!"

"Hah, pertanyaan berikutnya saja. Ini dari **Namikaze-Tania-Chan **pertanyaannya, sebenarnya kamu tu siapa? Mukamu yang asli kayak gimana?"

"Tobi adalah T-O-B-I bisa juga I-B-O-T atau O-B-I-T atau I-T-B-O atau-"

"SERIUSLAH TOBIII!"

"Baiklah Tobi adalah anak baik, wajah Tobi dari samping mirip Skandar Keynes, dari belakang mirip Taylor Lautner dari depan mirip... Uchiha Madara"

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Uchiha apa tadi?"

"Apa senpai? Mungkin senpai yang congek. Sini Tobi belikan bakso tusuk! Bakso nya buat Tobi, tusuknya buat senpai! "

Seandainya fic ini ber-rated M mungkin dari tadi Audrey akan menjadi Jigsaw dan mencincang-cincang si Tobi Autis

"Ok..ok next question Tobi. Yang ini dari **kaname-sama **pertanyaannya, kenapa sih selalu bilang anak baik ?"

"Karena disuruh sama kakek sihir Masa Shy Kiss See Mol To."

"Kamu juga kenal sama dia?"

"Yaiyalah, Cuma anak autis yang nggak kenal sama dia."

"Berarti kamu nuduh aku autis dong?"

"Kalau senpai merasa, kenapa tidak?"

Audrey rasanya ingin mencakar Tobi dan menggantungnya di pohon tauge (?)

"NEXT QUESTION! Yang ini dari seseorang bernama **Hana Hirogaru **pertanyaannya, seberkas proton yang luas penampangmya 2 cm2 membawa 1,44 x 10-pangkat-9 partikel tiap detik. Energi tiap partikel adalah 1,50 MeV. Berkas ini menembu7 daging setebal 0,90 cm (massa jenis 0,80 g/cm3), & setelah menembus daging tersebut intensitas berkas proton tinggal 10% dari intensitar semula. Berapa dosis serapan (dalam rad) dan dosis serapan ekivalen (dalam Sv) yang diserap daging itu setiap detiknya? Pusing , pusing deh loe!"

"Dagingnya bakal mateng dalam waktu 7 menit karena Tobi bantu pake sinar laser, terus paling enak dikasih bumbu bawang merah-bawang putih ma kecap, terus dimakan ma nasi anget pake sayur asem. Mmmh... Tobi jadi lapar senpai..."

"Sumpah Tob, jawabanmu ala jaka sembung bawa golok, nggak nyambung goblok!"

"Biarin ajah, orang senpai juga nggak tahu kok! ~la..la...la...la."

"Biarin, orang elo yang ditanya kok! Lanjut ajah, yang satu ini dari seseorang bernama **lady uchia **pertanyaannya, kenapa topeng tobi gak diganti aja? kan bosen bentuknya kaya lolipop."

"Itu ada ceritanya senpai. Dulu Tobi pake topeng ala-ala karakter tenar, tapi pas Tobi jalan-jalan kepasar eh, ada mas-mas bawa gendang nyuruh Tobi pake payung, terus dorong-dorong gerobak, terus dandan di cermin kaya Dei-senpai, terus disuruh guling-guling ama salto, lalu akhirnya disuruh minta uang sama orang-orang yang nonton Tobi. Tobi kan jadi trauma, jadi Tobi nggak mau pake topeng itu lagi."

"Emangnya nama karakter tenar yang topengnya kamu pake itu siapa?"

"Waktu Itachi-senpai ngasih topeng itu, dia bilang nama karakternya 'SARIMIN'"

*sweatdrop* "Dasar autis, dijadiin topeng monyet dia kagak tahu! Pertanyaan selanjutnya deh. Yang ini dari **Wisteria Oleander**pertanyaannya, kalo kucing sama kecoa maen congklak, kira-kira siapa yang menang? sertakan alasan ya..."

"Menurut Tobi yang menang itu kucing."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Tiap hari Tobi maen congklak sama Michael (kucingnya Pak Kempet) tapi Tobi kalah mulu, apalagi kalau Michael main sama kecoak pasti kecoaknya kalah juga karena setahu Tobi, kecoak itu jagonya main gundu."

"Kau benar-benar anak autis berimajinasi tinggi Tobi. Next question, dari seseorang bernama **Pink Uchiha**pertanyaannya, Kenapa sih Madara enggak mau Sasuke balik ke Konoha dengan damai sentosa biar Sasuke bisa mbangun klan Uchiha lagi?"

"Mungkin Madara takut Sasuke kalah saing sama ayam potong, karena ayam potong memiliki lebih banyak daging. Sasuke kan ayam kampung jadi dagingnya sedikit, Mungkin Madara mau melatih Sasuke dulu biar bisa mengalahkan ayam-ayam potong itu dan menguasai pasar ayam di Konoha."

"Ini mengandung metafora yah?"

"Tidak, ini mengandung ayam senpai. Senpai suka ayam kampung atau ayam potong?"

"Pertanyaan nggak penting! Lanjutkan saja pertanyaannya, kali ini datang dari seseorang bernama **Konanlovers Chan**pertanyaannya, Pernah kawin ga? kalau pernah ma siapa?."

"Kawin itu apa? Rasa lolipop yang baru? Kok Tobi nggak dikasih tahu sih?"

"Tobi baka, kawin itu artinya punya istri gitchu!"

"Ah, Tobi pernah punya istri! Namanya Icha!"

"Icha-Icha Paradise? Kamu masih anak-anak nggak boleh baca yang kaya' begituan!"

"Icha itu nama pohon senpai!"

"Aneh banget namanya, emangnya pohon apa?"

"Pohon permen sama kue senpai. Berbuahnya sesuai dengan perintah Tobi lagi, pokoknya Tobi sangat menyayangi dia jadi Tobi nikah sama dia. Yang nikahin Kakuzu-senpai, Tobi bayar pake uang tabungan Tobi selama 50 tahun! Eh, 3 hari setelah nikah, dia selingkuh sama pohon belimbing di belakang markas AKATSUKI katanya Si Belimbing lebih imut daripada Tobi. Tobi patah hati senpai..."

"Ceritanya Tobi buagusss banget, kirim ajah naskahnya ke Holywood biar dibikinin pelem, judulnya 'ANTARA AKU, KAMU DAN BELIMBING' nanti Belimbingnya diperankan sama Daniel Radcliffe, terus Tobi diperankan sama Ucok Baba. Kan biar imut gitu..."

"Ucok Baba ganteng yah senpai?"

"Banget. Mirip sama kamu! Lanjutnya pertnyaannya, kali ini dari seseorang bernama **Akayuki Kaguya-chan**pertanyaannya , Kapan kau lahir? (jam, menit, detik jg harus ada)."

"Tobi lahir tanggal 32 bulan ke 13 tahun X pukul 25.00 lewat 61 menit 62 detik!"

"Tobi ngawur! Huuuu..."

"Ih senpai nggak percaya banget, nanti Tobi bawain akte kelahiran Tobi deh."

"Emang kamu punya gitu akte kelahiran?"

"Punya, dibikinin sama Kakuzu-senpai. Bayar nya Tobi harus jadi cleaning service di markas AKATSUKI selama 11 bulan 29 hari."

"Gile... bener tuh Si Kuzu bisa punya obyek-kan bejibun gitu. Matre abisss! Pertanyaan selanjutnya deh. Yang ini dari seseorang bernama **spywarecatz ** pertanyaannya, Anggota Akatsuki yang paling kamu sukai -Secara tulus- itu sapa?"

"Umm... siapa yah? Kaya'nya Kisame-senpai deh!"

"Kisame? Aku kira Deidara? Kok bisa sih?"

Tobi pun berdiri dari bangkunya *perasaan dari tadi Tobi nggak duduk* dan meletakkan tangannya di dada...

Dia berpuisi...

_**Sama**_

_**Karya Tobi **_

_**Aku**_

_**Dan Kisame-senpai**_

_**Adalah**_

_**Sama...**_

_**Sama-sama...**_

_**Abstrak.**_

Sekian , Terimakasih.

Mawar-mawar pun berhamburan menghujani Tobi disertai teriakan-teriakan 'Tobi, we love you!' atau 'Tobi... marry me!' yang membuat Audrey sweatdrop besar-besaran. Kenapa didepan WeCe Umum bisa ada fangirls? Mana itu fangirlsnya Tobi lagi! Kenapa bukan fanboynya Audrey? *delempar bakiak*

"Woy.. bubar woy..bubar... nggak pada bubar gue panggilan Kamtib neh!"

"Ih, mbak-mbak nya galak cyinn... kita bubaran ajah yuk ne'? Eike nggak mau ketangkep Kamtib! Apalagi Kamtib nya nggak cucok gitu bo'!"

Akhirnya kerumunan fangirls Tobi yang terdiri dari makhluk-makhluk bergender nggak jelas bubaran juga...

"Hah... akhirnya pergi juga! Tobi lanjutkan pertanyaannya nanti kamu dimakan Hello Kitty (?) lho!"

"Jangan senpai... Tobi takut sama Hello Kitty..."

"Ya sudah, jawab pertanyaan selanjutnya. Yang satu ini dari seseorang bernama **Arisa UzuNami ** pertanyaannya, Tobi sebenernya pake badannya Obito ato pake badannya Madara sih? Trus, klo pake badannya Obito, kenapa? Trus, kenapa Tobi pake topeng? Kan pastinya mukamu itu imuudd~!"

"Ah... Tobi nggak ngerti! Tobi nggak pake badannya Obito atau Madara! Badan mereka pasti bau, nggak kaya' badan Tobi yang harum kaya, Eskrim Jengkol bertopping Petai! Tobi pake topeng karena Tobi takut dicariin sama Lee Min Ho. Tobi kan personil F5 yang hilang..."

"Tobi anak autis yang super narsis! Pertanyaan berikutnya, dari seseorang bernama **uchiha okey deh. **Pertanyaannya, Tobi, kamu beli topengnya di pasar mana? berapa harganya?"

"Ih, kampungan! Masa Tobi belinya di pasar! Tobi itu belinya di situs penjualan online 'L-ebay' ! Harganya 3 juta poundsterling!"

"Tobi dapat uang darimana?"

"Uang Tobi banyak! Yang warna merah, hijau, orange, abu-abu, yang gambarnya barbie, Winnie The Pooh, Popeye dan lain-lain deh!"

*sweatdrop* "Itu uang apaan?"

"Uang monopoli senpai!"

"Terus topengnya dikasih gitu?"

"Lha ini, yang Tobi pake!"

Tobi pun menonjok-nonjok eh, menunjuk-nunjuk topeng abstraknya nya itu dengan gaya ala Ian Kasela keselek biji duren (?).

'Ini yang autis Tobi, apa situsnya?'

"Okey, dokey. Next question, datang dari seseorang bernama **sun setsuna **. Pertanyaannya, Autis kamu menular gak sih?" 

"Nggak lah senpai! Yang menular itu adalah ketidak warasan Tobi ~lalala..."

"Sami mawon... kaleee! Lanjut, pertanyaan selanjutnya datang dari **Ryuuta** . Pertanyaannya, Banyak temen saia yg bilang penampilan Madara yg baru mirip ama Biksu Tong, menurut kamu gimana?"

"Biarin ajah Madara mirip Biksu Tong, Tobi nggak mau botak! Tobi maunya mirip kaya' Deddy Kokbuzet!"

"Tapi Tobi, Deddy Kokbuzet itu botak juga!"

"Ya udah, Tobi mau mirip kaya' Deddy Kokbuzet berambut Mbah Surip!"

"Pilihan yang bagus, style buat 2011 tuh Tobi! Next question, kali ini dari **RaMarU-MuTou'UcHihA **. Pertanyaannya, Apa kebiasaan anda waktu mandi?"

"Karena Tobi anak baik, dan AKATSUKI lagi krisis keuangan karena uang kasnya di korupsi sama Kakuzu-senpai buat jalan-jalan ke bulan sama pacar barunya, Gayus-chan *yang mau muntah silahkan*, jadi Tobi nggak pernah mandi deh dan nggak punya kebiasaan waktu mandi! Kata leader-sama kita harus pengiritan!"

Tobi menjawab dengan polosnya, padahal dalam hati Tobi sudah siap-siap mau ke Ki Joko Petkempet untuk menyantet duo korup itu...

"Kita senasib Tobi! Kalau mau ke Ki Joko Petkempet, ajak aku yah? Nanti bayar santetnya patungan!"

"Wokeh!"

"Allright, Next question, yang ini dari **terumi namabuchi. **Pertanyaannya, Tobi.. Tobi.. Tobi.. Kamu sehari BAB berapa kali?"

"Karena Tobi minum 'LAXSA', BAB Tobi teratur. 3 kali setahun *wow*"

"Apa itu 'LAXSA'? Yang biasa ada di soto ayam?"

"Ituloh senpai, jamu yang dijual Kakuzu-senpai, yang slogannya 'BAB Lancar Terasa Kedodoran'"

"Oh. Yawdah lanjut, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****. **Pertanyaannya, Tobi a.k.a madara kan udah tua... Kok nggak mati-mati?"

"Ntar kalo Tobi mati, penjahatnya siapa dong?"

"Lho, katanya Tobi anak baek?"

"Kalau pagi Tobi anak baek, kalo malam Tobi anak bandel. Kaya' Dei-senpai, kalo pagi jadi cowok kalo malam jadi-jadian..."

"Awas nanti di katsu Dei-senpai lho! Lanjut yah, pertanyaan ini datang dari **kurenai chijimoya**. Pertanyaannya, Tobi,kalo misalkan mau pilih pemain bola, pilih Irfan Bachdim apa El Loco Gonzalez?"

"Tobi pilih Irfan Bachdim. Mukanya mirip pemain bola idola Tobi yang lain."

"Siapa? Christiano Ronaldo yah?"

"Bukan, tapi Ronaldikin, eh Ronaldinho!"

"Ih, Tobi iri yah? Makanya topeng nya dibuka dong biar mukamu yang (katanya) kiyuutt itu kelihatan! Lanjut ya pertanyaannya, yang satu ini dari **San-San Yuki**. Pertanyaannya, sehari bisa ngemut berapa lollipop? dapat uangnya dari siapa?"

"Bisa kok sehari cuman ngemut satu, asal besar loli nya sebesar utang-utang Itachi-senpai!"

"ssst... Jadi Itachi itu doyan ngutang yah?"

"Iya senpai, udah tahu dia cuman PENGACARA a.k.a PENGAngguran banyak aCARA. Eh, masa' waktu adeknya ultah mau dikasih Marcedez Benz! Beli bannya ajah nggak bisa! Terus udah gitu Itachi-senpai nggak mau lagi pake krim-krim murahan, maunya Luluran Emas Murni! Terus Tobi yang disuruh nambangin emasnya langsung di Bombana! Udah gitu tiap hari maunya makan ala resto, padahal yang ada dimeja cuman sambel terasi, masa' Tobi disuruh ngubah sembel terasi jadi kambing guling, sup asparagus, sama jus strawberry! "

"Sabar Tobi, kamu jangan curcol disini. Kita lanjut ajah yah biar cepet selesai! Pertanyaan ini datang dari **Uchiha Rika**. Pertanyaannya, lagu favorit akang Tobi apa sih? Boleh dinyanyiin dikit gak?"

"Lagu favorit Tobi pastinya dong, 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling 1M03T' Ciptaannya Dhani Petkempet!"

"Sok lah, dinyanyiin atuh kang..."

" _**Tobilah makhluk tuhan~ yang tercipta...**_

_**Yang paling 1m03t...**_

_**Cuma Tobi yang bisa...**_

_**Membuatmu terus menjerit!**_

'_**We love you."**_

_**Ah...ah...ah...**_

'_**Marry me!'**_

_**Ih...ih...ih...~"**_

Cewek yang bernama Audrey itu cuman bisa geleng-geeng ala anak dugem waktu melihat Tobi goyang pinggul ala Mulan Jaminangadaian dan memakai baju ala film holywood terkenal yang dibintangi Arnold Schwaznegger , yaitu 'Kabhi Gushi Kabhi Gham'. Serta tak lupa diiringi musik keroncong Sundari Sukotjo yang di remix dengan musik hip-hop oleh Black Eyed Peas...

"STOP TOBI!"

*Bekson: Jangkrik konser*

"Maaf, senpai... terbawa suasana."

"Halah, lanjut pertanyaannya, yang ini dari **Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei****. **Pertanyaannya , Seandainya anggota akatsuki itu wanita, siapa yang mau Tobi pilih?"

"Tobi bakalan milih Zetsu-san! "

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kalau Zetsu-san itu bisa mengkloning diri, jadi ceweknya Tobi jadi banyak deh! Tobi mau ngalahin Tiger Wutts sama John Memet!"

"Yosh, Tobi! Aku mendukungmu! Kalahkan Wuuts dan Memet!"

"Mari bersama-sama senpai!"

"Hah... Tobi, akhirnya wawancara gaje ini hampir selesai ! Pertanyaan terakhir dari aku, Sang Author sendiri... sebutkan kata-kata dari seseorang, yang paling mempengaruhi hidup kamu!"

"Apa yah... oh ini ajah, "I will waiting, even it's must be a long waiting..."

"Pasti, dari Amira?"

"Wow, senpai ternyata suka nonton 'SENDAL YANG TERTUKAR' sama kaya' Itachi-senpai!"

"Kamu nggak tahu ajah, kita biasanya nonton bareng! Yaudah aku pulang dulu yah Tobi! Jaa~"

*krik...krik..kkrik*

"To-Tobi? Are you allright?"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja setelah mempermalukanku seperti ini! Serahkan...

Matamu!"

"Huwaaa... Tobi lagi Madara-sama mode: on! Delman TURBO datanglah!"

Dan sebuah delman gaje tiba-tiba muncul didepan Audrey... dan...

'WHOOOOSSSHHH...'

Delman itu melesat setelah Audrey menaikinya. Meninggalkan Tobi tapi lagi Madara mode: on yang lagi tercengok-cengok sambil garuk-garuk pantat. Nggak anehlah delmannya bisa ngebut, orang kusirnya Fernando Alonso gituloch...

Tapi ternyata ada yang diam-diam mengamati wawancara gaje tadi...

?: Berani-beraninya tuh cewk gaje lebih ngutamain anak autis daripada leader bijak yang baik, tidak mesum, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, rajin mandi, rajin sikat gigi, dan yang ketampanannya melegenda sampai ke seluruh desa ninja ini! Pokoknya chapter depan adalah giliran ku! Khu...khu... awas kalau dia berani menolak! Akan kujadikan 'Author Kalengan'"

0 STIL TU BE KONTINYU 0

**0o0o0**

**TRANSLETE: 'KU AKAN MENANTI, MESKI HARUS PENANTIAN PENJANG~'**

**Sorry dorry kalau humornya jadi abal, garing dan nggak lucu!**

**Selera humor author lagi menurun nih...**

**(readers: alesan ajah loe!)**

**Ok. I tunggu pendapatnya!**

**READ N' REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
